Revenge Too Far
by YourCryingShoulder
Summary: Troy and Gabriella have a massive fight and they break up. There’s jealousy and heartbreak. When someone brings up something from the others past, will they make up? Or will they stay apart forever? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gabriella was getting out her books form her locker while Troy was leaning on the one beside her, waiting for her to finish. They had been going out for 8 months now and we're completely in love with each other but haven't told each other yet. They were scared the other didn't feel the same way. Gabriella closed her locker and put her bag on. Troy stood up straight and took her hand in his as they started walking down the hall. They quickly stopped at the library door.

"I'll come back in an hour so we can walk home together." Troy says quickly.

"What are you going to be doing while I'm tutoring." Gabriella asked.

"I have practice right now."

"Okay I'll see you in an hour" Gabriella got on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright" Gabriella quickly walked in and saw who she was supposed to totter. If Troy knew she was tutoring a guy he would get jealous and very protective even though her and Adam were just friends and that was it.

"Hey Adam. How did you do on your science test." Gabriella asked while putting her book down and sitting in the chair across from him.

"Great! I got a B."

"That's awesome!" They then started working. Almost an hour later, Gabriella looked at her watch and saw Troy would be coming.

"Sorry Adam, I have to go meet Troy." Gabriella says packing her things.

"Wait Gabriella, can we talk first?" Adam asked stopping Gabriella from taking another step.

"Yah but can you make this quick because I really have to get to Troy."

"That's just the thing." At Gabriella's confused look he continued. "Gabriella, I really like you. As more than a friend."

"Oh Adam. I like you too. But only as a friend, and I'm with Troy and I love hi--" Before Gabriella could finish, Adam had dropped his lips on hers. Before she could get over the shock, she heard someone enter the library. She came face to face with the one she loved more than anything in this world.

"How could you?" And those were the first words that came out of Troy's mouth.

A/N: How do you like it? It short but hopefully the others will be longer. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Troy stood in the doorway of the empty library except for the two people sitting at the desk. Gabriella stared shocked at Troy, mouth open, willing herself to speak but no words came out. Troy stood there, his expression showing the hurt he felt. He looked at them, waiting for an explanation but as none came he promptly turned and ran down the hall. This seemed to knock Gabriella out of her shock and she quickly pack all her things. Before she left she turned to Adam and spoke.

"I'm really sorry but I don't like you. I love Troy. I really am sorry. Maybe we can be friend." And with that she ran out the library door. As she ran out the front doors and down the steps she saw Troy walking away with his shoulders slumped.

"Troy! Troy wait up!" she yelled quickly but he didn't seem to be listening. She ran the rest of the way until she caught up to him and grabbed his arm, turning him around. "I can explain!" she said urgently as her breathing slowed down.

Troy eyes looked down at her, blazing with hurt, pain and anger. "You can explain why you never told me you were tutoring _him_ after I told you he liked you and he would try something?!?! Or why you were kissing him?!?! What, was I not good enough?! I loved you and I thought you loved me back. Was it a lie when you told me you loved me?! Dammit Gabi, why did you have to do this to me," Troy yelled angrily until his voice was nothing more than a soft whisper and his eyes painfully stinging from the unshed tears.

Gabriella shock he head viciously. "No, no. That not it. I do love you. This is all a mistake. Please just let me explain."

Troy quickly shock his head and turned to walk away. He wasn't weak. He wouldn't cry. He hesitated before walking away, resisting the urge to turn around and kiss her.

"Troy! Please don't do this!" But her words were useless as he kept walking away. Her bag fell out of her grasp as she sunk to her knees, letting the tears slowly fall down.

----------------------

"How could she do this to me?" Troy said as he lay on his bed, talking to Chad.

"I don't know." he said, throwing a ball up into the air and catching it.

Troy quickly lay up to face the chair Chad was in. "What should I do?" Troy asked helplessly.

"Well I'll tell you one thing. Revenge is sweet." He smirked wickedly at Troy.

"I don't think so," Troy spoke, his uneasiness in his voice.

"She hurt you, so now is your chance to hurt her right back."

"I can't do this," he finally told Chad feeling exasperate.

"Come on. I'll even help you. Trust me on this," Chad told Troy grinning brightly.

Troy fell back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He knew it was no use to disagree with Chad. He glance at the phone. He knew Gabriella would call so he waited. He waited and it didn't ring once. He felt his heart break. Why didn't she call. She always did after a fight. Maybe she didn't love him. He finally gave up and agreed with Chad. Soon they went outside to play basketball in the backyard to get Troy's mind of things. To bad they never heard the phone ring over and over again. After awhile it stopped, and the person on the other line broke down into tears. Whispering an 'I love you' into the thin air, Gabriella curled up on her bed and cried endlessly. She considered going over to his house to explain things to him but gave up on that idea. If he didn't answer his phone that he sure wouldn't want her coming over. With a shaky sigh she closed her eyes and listened to the stereo. Breaking Free was playing on her CD as she fell asleep, the voices of her and Troy filling the room. Her tear streaked face slowly drying, but the black lines of her mascara staying in place.

A/N: Okay I know this took me forever to write but I've been busy with school and my other story but I'm going to try to keep adding to this. Hopefully you like it. Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gabriella walked dead tired into East High the next day. She quickly made her way to her locker and opened it. While putting her books away Taylor came to her.

"Hey Gabs. You okay?"

Gabriella smiled weakly. "Yah I'm fine. I just have to go and talk to Troy and explain things to him."

Taylor nodded. "I think that would be for the best. He didn't look so good when I first saw him today."

Gabriella looked around. "Do you know where he is. I want to get this over with. I can't stand not talking to him."

"Actually," Taylor pointed right behind her. Gabriella turned around slowly and the sight in front of her cause her to drop her books.

There stood Troy smiling sweetly at a girl from the cheerleader team. He seemed to say something funny as she hit his shoulder lightly.

Gabriella faces Taylor's sympathetic look. "He seems just fine with me." Gabriella quickly picked her books up and slammed her locker shut. Without a single goodbye to Taylor she spun around and walked down the hall, avoiding Troy's looks at her.

---

Troy looked at Gabriella as she walked into East High. _God shes beautiful_. Troy had to restrain himself from walking over to her. Chad nudged him but her didn't look away.

"Troy stop looking at her like that. That's no way for the plan to work."

Troy sighed, frustrated and finally looked at Chad. "I told you I don't want to do the plan."

"Yah sure. But just think of how she cheated on you. You don't want even a little bit of revenge?"

Troy glanced back at her and didn't answer.

"Now go over and start flirting with the girl over there."

"Fine." Troy, against his free will went over and began talking with her. He forced a smile on his face, making it seem as genuine as possible and began the plan. He knew in his heart this was not the way to go but he wouldn't listen. Or more like Chad wouldn't.

He heard Gabriella's locker slam closed and saw he begin walking by them. He stared at her as she was hurrying on by and was about to follow when Chad stopped him.

"What did I tell you."

Troy turned around and stared longingly into the disappearing figure of Gabriella as she blended in with the crowd and closed his eyes, hoping to get the vision of hurt and sorrow in her eyes out of his head.

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I will now begin focusing on this story more as I just finished one of my other ones. So what you think? I'm sort of getting into the story so the next chapter will probably be out soon. Review!


	4. Poll

Hello everyone. I have recently posted a poll on my profile and I was considering finishing off one of five stories I have already begun. Now I hope everyone understands me when I say that it's going to be hard to finish it because it's been so long since I first began it. And in that time I've grown more, those stories will need to be changed to fit my present mind so I'll most likely edited it and then continue the story. I hope you all decide to vote and help with the decision. I also might delete the other stories if I'm not going to finish them but I don't want to wait too long to decide so please do it ASAP.

Thank You,

YourCryingShoulder


End file.
